Aisle Encounter
by IMSLES
Summary: Twenty years after resigning from NCIS Tim meets an old friend while running an errand. Written for djmichaels for WEE 2012. Prompt used: Abby/Tim - friendship- future!fic. Looking back over their friendship. This story was very loosely based on Dan Fogelberg's "Same Auld Lang Syne".


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

AISLE ENCOUNTER

Tim McGee pulled up the collar of his coat as he stepped from his new ruby red Porsche. The latest royalty check from his newest novel had allotted him the luxury.

He had received a call on the way home from his publisher to make a stop at the grocery store to pick up some last minute necessities for the holiday gathering his family was hosting.

The snow that was falling gave him a chill as he took running strides toward the sliding doors. Thankful for the warmth that greeted him, he shook off the moisture from his hair which had grayed on the sides and near his temple, but still had some of its natural brown color. His wife liked to tease him that he resembled a professor rather than a former NCIS agent turned full-time author.

The years of working as a special agent didn't quite succeed in aging him. He'd resigned before the color began to change. The team had gone their separate ways after Gibbs was forced to retire. He didn't want to move his family overseas to the only position they offered him. He did miss the work and his co-workers, but he couldn't complain about the life he was living.

He nodded at some of the familiar faces as he walked toward the aisle where he'd find the items requested of him to purchase. As he was turning to head for the cashier he thought he recognized someone passing at the other end of the aisle.

He smiled confident he wasn't mistaken. He checked his watch and debated if he'd have time to say hello and knowing there'd be much more to be said after that.

Taking the opportunity since it might not come again soon, he turned to follow the dark clad figure he'd spotted. When he came to the end of the aisle he watched as she compared the ingredients of two similar items.

"Abby?" he called to her. His eyes widened slightly and he moved forward quickly when she startled and nearly dropped the items in her hands.

"Timmy," she replied using a long lost moniker. Rarely had anyone but Abby ever referred to him that way, at least in a nice way while he was an adult. "Sorry I wasn't expecting…" she stopped talking and changed gears. She smiled and said, "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Never apologize," Tim smirked at her growing smile. The words of their former boss embedded deep in their memories. "I'm good. How about you? You're looking just like I remember you."

Abby snorted lightly, "Hardly." She ran her hand down her hair, the black now streaked generously with grey. "I'll be looking more like our old fearless leader before too long." She looked Tim over quickly head to toe. "You're looking rather dapper yourself." She noted the camel cashmere coat and expensive stylish shoes. He'd certainly give Tony a good run for his money as far as fashion went.

Tim, unlike his former partner shrugged off the compliment. "I can't complain. The fates have been quite kind to me."

"I've been reading your series. It's really good. It brings back some great times," she looked at him with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm lucky to rehash those times again and again in my writings. Keeping the characters going helps me to remember everyone." He had meant it when he told them all that the characters weren't supposed to reflect them, but as time passed he could catch glimpses of them in the fiction.

"You and Linda still going strong?" she asked.

Tim nodded. "It'll be twenty years next year. Hard to believe," he smiled still amazed that he had his first love as his wife. "We still remember to thank you for helping set up the proposal."

Abby tossed her head side to side smiling a little humbly. "She was the one for you. I wasn't going to let you let her get away."

"I wouldn't have," he smiled. "So you still married to that computer hacker?" he queried.

Abby gave him a mock glare. "He's not a hacker. He's a programmer. Yes, George and I have been married over a dozen years now. He's planning on retiring next year."

"Retiring early?" Tim asked.

"Actually truth be told they're sort of buying out his contract, making room for the younger generation. Hard to believe at our ages we're considered 'old'," her eyes became clouded with a touch of sadness.

"I don't think I'll ever see you as old Abs," Tim smiled sweetly at her tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Abby's hand rose to fix the same strand meeting his fingers in the process. They nervously pulled their hands away. Even though their relationship had ended before it really began there was always a connection between them. She had charmed him when he first came to the Navy Yard. Shocked as he was to learn that her 'box bed' was really a coffin, he found her completely intriguing. She wasn't ready for any type of commitment so they ended up being just friends when he came to work full time on Gibbs' team.

"Are you planning to leave NCIS when George retires?" Tim asked curious what she'd find to keep herself busy, if she wasn't commanding her lab.

"I may stick it out a few more years. I'll get the full benefits after that. I have enough vacation time I could do some traveling and still keep my position. Besides Tony still needs me" she smirked.

The mention of his old partner made him think about all the ribbing he'd taken when Tony found out about Abby dating him, not to mention his curiosity about Tim's tattoo. Tony just couldn't see that despite their outside differences inside Tim and Abby had a lot in common. They both loved the sciences and computers. Both of them could crack just about any computer pass code on their own, but when they worked together it was like their minds were one.

"DiNozzo still has his team then? That's good. He should be reaching his own forced retirement soon."

Abby nodded. "He's not sure what he thinks of it either. Part of him won't mind being more involved with his family, but another only knows life as an agent."

It had been a surprise when Tony and Wendy had decided to try things again. Everyone thought for sure he'd put her in his past, but having loved her once so strongly he decided to give their relationship another chance. Wonder of wonders it had paid off for them and they added a daughter to their family a few years later.

"I get that," Tim agreed, "Leaving to be a full time author was difficult. If Linda hadn't been there to help I don't know if I'd have managed the success I have."

"Sure you would've," Abby crowed. "You've got real talent."

Tim's ears reddened at her praise, an old sign of his humility. He shrugged, "Maybe."

A shopper passed by them carrying a large bag of dog food and Tim couldn't help but smile. Abby noticed what had caught is eye. The dog on the bag resembled the German shepherd that she'd once made Tim take in, even after the dog had attacked him.

"Jethro was a good dog," she said softly.

"Yeah, he was. I never would've thought he'd be such a good companion."

"Did you ever get another dog?" Abby asked curious if he'd found a love for the canine species.

"We do have a six year old Labrador. She's black with some white on her paws. The kids say we just wanted something to fill the nest for when they were gone," Tim laughed. His oldest had just started college and the younger was only a sophomore in high school.

"Hard to believe your kids have grown up so fast. Seems like they were only born a short time ago," Abby marveled.

"Do you regret not having any?" Tim asked. It was one of the differences they had about their futures back when they began dating.

"No. I love kids, don't get me wrong. I just am a little too selfish to have made a good mother. George has a big family and with my brothers' children I get plenty of Auntie Abby time," she smiled.

Tim didn't really agree with her being too selfish, but that wasn't his place to argue. He just smiled at the vision of seeing her spoiling her nieces and nephews.

They were silent for a few moments, both running different memories through their minds. Abby's face became a little wistful, so Timmy asked, "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about Gibbs. Remember when he took off for Mexico?" she asked.

"Sure, hard to forget being under Tony's leadership," he tried to make light of the time they all missed their old boss.

"I really didn't think he'd come back. I mean I'd hoped," she shrugged.

"We all hoped; even Tony. I never would've wished Ziva the problems she had that brought him back, but I glad they did," Tim recalled Ziva's need to prove her loyalty to NCIS. It was her need to keep them out of trouble that had her asking Gibbs to come home. It didn't take too long after that for Gibbs to once again fill in as their leader.

"We sure went through a lot back in the day," Tim reminisced.

Abby nodded in agreement. "We sure did. I don't know if I'd really change anything. Even the hard times made us all a little closer. It's sad that we've drifted apart."

Tim twisted his neck. "It is. Maybe we should get everyone together for the New Year. It's short notice, but there must be a way. You can work your holiday magic," he teased knowing Christmas was always Abby's favorite time of year.

"I could try and make arrangements. You keep your schedule clear and I'll call you with the details," she ordered.

"You got it Abs. I'd love to see everyone again," he smiled warmly at her. "I've missed you," he said softly.

Abby laughed. "I missed you too. I think after we get together we make a pact to always spend at least one holiday a year together as the family we used to be."

"Sounds like a good pact to make," Tim grinned.

Abby looked at the items he was carrying recognizing them as last minute purchases for a party. "I'm keeping you," she busied herself sorting her own cart.

"No, I wanted to talk to you," she cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. "Well," he glanced at his watch, "I guess I do need to get these home."

She nodded, "Yes you should. I'll be sure to call you soon."

"I look forward to it," Tim admitted. The more he thought of the idea the better it sounded and the more excited he felt inside.

"You know you can always count on me," Abby smiled.

"That I do" Tim returned her smile. Hesitating slightly he began to walk away making his way back toward the checkout.

"Tim," Abby called out. He turned back to face her. "Tell Linda I said Happy Thanksgiving."

"Will do Abs. You do the same to George from me," he waved and left her standing by her cart.

She straightened a few boxes, looked around to see if people were watching her and then steered her cart to the next display. A book had been stuck in with some of the cans. She lifted it up and chuckled reading the cover. 'Revisiting Rock Creek Park' by Thom E. Gemcity. She carefully placed it in her cart to add the latest novel to her collection. In some way she'd always found a way to keep Tim a part of her life.

She couldn't wait to see everyone together again for the New Year. It would be the best one yet.

As Tim walked out of the store feeling a bit warmer on the inside he looked up at the sky and noticed the weather had warmed slightly as well. The snow that had been falling was now a misty rain. He ran to his car and got in. As he started it up he knew he was looking forward to the New Year and seeing all his old friends again.

He knew it was something special about Abby that would keep them from all drifting apart again. He put the car into gear and headed home knowing Linda would agree that seeing everyone again would be a good thing.

After all New Year's is for remembering those that were forgotten. Isn't it?


End file.
